omnisandboxfandomcom-20200215-history
Hidden Heroes
Plot Summary Will recruits other alien heroes who have gone into hiding to confront Extremis. Plot TV Flickers on (News Reporter): The Government has decided that this alien Nuisance has gotten out of hand, Another TV Flickers on. (News Reporter): I’m Here watching the president sign the Anti-ExtraTerrestrial papers. Another TV turns on (News Reporter): The Swat team are rounding up all aliens and sending them off world, this nuisance is over. Titles and theme TV Flickers on, (Reporter): it’s been five years since the banning of the aliens and things have gone pretty well, all though there have been some disappearances of the world’s heroes. Another TV turns on. (Reporter): Something has just entered our atmosphere, Oh my god.. It’s huge... Argh! A beam hits the reporter and feed is lost, then the TV turns off. (Taylor): What was that? (Will): I don’t know, that looks bad, do you think it could have anything to do with the missing heroes? (Taylor): You should call Ben, (Will): Ben? I haven't talked to him in years, he may not even be on the planet, let alone have the same phone number. (Taylor): What about Kevin? (Will): Same reason, (Taylor): Well what about through the plumber’s badge? (Will): The government traces those, (Taylor): How about the private line? (Will, sighing): OK I’ll try the private line, Will grabs a plumber's badge and hits the secure comm line, (Kevin): Will? (Will): Kevin? (Kevin): WILL!!! YOU’RE STILL ALIVE!!, WHERE ARE YOU? I’M COMING OVER! One hour Later, (Will): Kevin! Gwen!, where’s Ben? (Gwen): Have you seen that Giant Ship on the news? (Will): Yeah? (Gwen): The Pilot’s name is Extremis, and he’s been Kidnapping the earth’s heroes, (Will): Extremis? So what does he have to do with where Ben is? (Gwen): Well because Ben was one of them. (Will): Wait what? (Gwen): Extremis. He kidnapped Ben. And I can’t trace him. (Will): Well Just Look at the sky. (Kevin): We did, He’s gone. (Will): Oh. Yeah I’ll help. (Kevin): We never asked you too. (Will, Grins at kevin): You didn’t need too, now before we go we need to make a quick stop along the way. (Kevin): Sure, where is it? (Will): HAH YOU SAID YES! (Kevin, confused): Huh? Why? where is it? (Will, slowly backing away): Galvan Prime. (Kevin): *sigh* Fine..... Later on The Rustbucket III (Will): You still have this piece of junk, er Ship? (Kevin): Yeah, (Will): But I thought you crashed it on Galvan..... You have a lot of time on your hands don’t you? Everyone takes their seats. (Will): So did you re make this or is it a new version? (Kevin): It’s the same, I just updated it a little bit. (Will): Why didn’t you repaint it, you should’ve repainted it blue, blue is a nice color. Later (Will, Whining): Are we there yet? (Kevin): you haven't changed at all in 3 years have you? (Will): not really, no. (Kevin): Yeah we’re here. (Will): Took you long enough, man this thing goes really slow. (Taylor): It took us 20 Minutes to get here. (Will): Yeah that’s what I mean, we could’ve been here in 5. The Rustbucket lands (Will): You guys stay here. Will jumps off the Ship and starts running to a big building. Will gets to the building and sneaks inside. Will keeps dodging the sight of the galvans and ducks into an elevator. Will Rides the elevator to the top floor. When Will Gets out of the elevator many Galvans spot him. (Will): uh, Hi... I just need to pick up something...... Will runs to a chamber, grabs a core and smashes through the window, with mechamorph guards chasing after him. (Will, on plumbers badge): Kevin Close The Door! The Door on the rustbucket III slowly retracts (Kevin): You’re not Going to make it Will! (Will, Inserting the core and being shot at by mechamorphs): Yes I Will! Just Take Off! Will Transforms into Strongfang. (Strongfang): STRONGFANG!!!!!! Strongfang leaps up and goes into the rustbucket seconds before the door closes. (Taylor): Is that a new one? (Strongfang): Eyuuup (Kevin): I thought ur megamatrix didn’t have a core... Will Reverts. (Will): Take off and I’ll explain on the way. Later (Taylor): YOU STOLE IT!? (Will): Azmuth will understand, maybe... Well, Azmuth won’t understand, But i needed it! (Kevin): Why? (Will): Three years ago i lost the megamatrix core, and without a core it doesn’t work. so i just simply gotten a new core. It’s called the X Core, don’t know why though. Will Opens a Mtn Dew Can. (Kevin): So what’s our plan to rescue Ben? (Will): I dunno, i’m not smart like that. (Gwen): Well I think that if we still took Refuge on earth, maby there some other aliens, or alien hybrids hiding on earth. (Will): Yeah there are, I’ve stalked, er found a few. (Gwen): You have? (Will): Yeah and I took Pictures. Will plugs his Phone into the Rustbucket mainframe and pictures of kids appear, (Kevin): Oh you’re sick Will, (Will): Kevin, these are the Hybrids. (Kevin, clears throat): oh... I knew that. (Gwen): do you know anything about them? (Will): Well this one, Will points to the youngest Male (Will): Is Half Vulpimancer. And this one, Will points to a 17 year old Girl. (Will): Is Half Appoplexian. Oh and He.... Will points to a 16 year old male (Will): He is interesting, he is half Galvanic Mechamorph. (Kevin): You know where they are? (Will, Smiling): Yup. LATER A girl is running away, from government officials and a shot is fired at her. (G-man): Stop! The girl trips and a whoosh of air whooshes and the platform of the Rustbuckett Lowers with Will at the top. (Will): Get in! The girl scrambles up the platform as it raises. Will walks back into the cockpit. (Will): Take Off Kevin. The Rustbucket takes off. (Will, to Tara): It hurts doesn’t it? (Tara): What? (Will): When you Extend the claws? Must hurt like hell. (Tara, afraid): How did you? (Will): We know quite a bit of stuff. We’re resourceful that way. (Tara): Are you with the government? Will’s hand turns into Orishan Bone-Metal (Will): No. (Tara): You’re An Alien? (Will): Hybrid. Like you. (Kevin): Will We’re Coming up on the next target! (Will): I’ll Explain Everything Later Will runs and Jumps out the rustbuckett. Kevin Looks at the empty bow hanger on the wall. (Kevin): Why’d he Take the bow? He’s just going to talk to someone....... Minutes of The Crew being bored... Will jumps back on the Ship, with another Teenage Kid. (Kevin): What took you so long? (Will, hangs the bow): Long story.... But Anyway, Joe, Tara... Make yourselves comfortable, We still have some stops to make, and then i’ll explain everything. Kevin? (Kevin): Yeah Will? (Will): Take her up. The Rustbuckett IV Lifts up into the air then flies away. The End. Characters Heros *Will *Kevin *Gwen *Taylor Villians *Extremis Other Characters *Tara *Joe Aliens Used *Strongfang